fanonideafandomcom-20200213-history
Cavis Appythart and the Red Baron/Transcript
This is an episode transcript for Cavis Appythart and the Red Baron. Transcript (Episode opens up in London in front of the local movie theater.) Sally Brown: That was a lousy movie. Percy Pea: You're telling me! That monster looked like a chicken in a wig! (As Percy Pea and Li'l Pea go down to the corner, a shady character stalks them) Percy Pea: Hey, do you remember what we saw the last time we were here? Li'l Pea: Yeah. (Both boys look up in the sky and the shady character pops out in front of him and it turns out to be the Milk Money Bandit) Milk Money Bandit: Hey kids. Could ya spare a nickel? Percy: W-We're not supposed to talk to strangers, a-and no, I-I don't have any extra money. Milk Money Bandit: Oh really? Well how about...a dollar and twenty-eight cents? Percy: What? H-How did you know I had that? Milk Money Bandit: I've been watching you kids. Every Monday morning your mom gives you a dollar and twenty-eight cents, and I want it! Percy: B-But that's my... milk money! (camera cuts to Milk Money Bandit climbing up a building after taking the money) Milk Money Bandit: (to Charlie Brown and Sally) Hahaha! See you later boys. I hope you like water with your lunches! Hahahaha! (Milk Money Bandit sees something.) Milk Money Bandit: Huh? (A dark and mysterious character comes to confront the Milk Money Bandit and the dark character is Cavis Appythart.) Cavis: I believe you have something that belongs to those boys! Milk Money Bandit: Wha...I...uh...I...I-uh... (Cavis comes face to face with the Milk Money Bandit) Milk Money Bandit: Who are you? Cavis: I'm Cavis Appythart! (Cavis grabs the Milk Money Bandit and hangs him over the edge) Milk Money Bandit: Uh! What are you going to do? Cavis: It's not nice to take people's milk money! Milk Money Bandit: Hey! Take it easy, fella! Don't get crazy! Heeeeeeeyyyyyyy!!! Whooooaaaaa!!!! Ooh! Aah! Ooh! (Milk money dropped out of the bandit's pocket and landed back to the peas) Milk Money Bandit: I ain't feeling so good. Hey! Hey! Hey! Where we going?! You can't do this! I've got rights! Hey!!! Hey!!! (Milk Money Bandit falls into Scooter's police car) Scooter: Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!!! It's another space alien!! Milk Money Bandit: (chuckles nervously) Scooter: Oh, it's the Milk Money Bandit. We've been looking for you for months. Thanks, Larry-Boy. Archibald: Well done, Master Larry! Splendid job! Larry-Boy: Why, thank you, Alfred. It was pretty good, wasn't it? Archibald: Bumblyburg should be proud! Next time, though, try to remember; to release the criminal from your super-suction ear, turn your head left, and snap your neck down. Larry-Boy: Ah, that's why I couldn't get rid of him. But besides that, I was super! (Larry-Boy accidentally knocks a potted plant off the edge of the building.) Larry-Boy: Oops. Archibald: What? What happened? (The plant lands on the telephone lines.) Larry-Boy: Uh, nothin'! (The woman in the window speaks on the phone. As she does, the power lines hit the plant and turn it into a weed. It falls off the power line.) Woman In The Window: Did you hear something? (As she speaks, the weed falls into the sewers where the light flashes above.) Larry-Boy: Hey, what do you say we get some pizza? You know, to celebrate. Alfred: (Communications) Oh I'd love to, Master Larry, but it's getting late, and I'm volunteering at the Veggie Valley Grade School tomorrow morning. Larry-Boy: Oh alright. Goodnight Alfred. Alfred: (communications) Good night Master Larry. (Larry-Boy looks over the city.) Larry-Boy: If any more space aliens want to fall into Bumblyburg, I'm ready for you too. (We fade into the sewers where the plant comes to life. The title card for "Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed" comes up. The Larry-Boy theme song plays. Fade out.) Alfred (V.O.) So I repaired the chafing dish, and sent the chef out to get another jar of pickled herring, and the dinner party was saved. (Fade in to a classroom in Veggie Valley Elementary.) Dad Asparagus: Well thank you Mr. Alfred. (He turns to his class.) Dad Asparagus: Wasn't that a great story kids? Well, we still have more to do today. (He turns back to Alfred.) Dad Asparagus: Mr. Alfred, would you like to stay and watch? Alfred: That sounds like fun, but I'm a bit winded from my story-telling, so I think I'd better go home, and recharge my batteries. (Junior and Laura become surprised from this statement.) Dad Asparagus: Well, okay then. (to the class) Class, why don't we thank Mr. Alfred for coming over today? Class: Thank you, Mr. Alfred! Dad Asparagus: Remember, tomorrow, we're going to learn about rumors, little stories that can hurt. (Junior and Laura look at each other confused. Scene switches to Junior and Laura hopping down the sidewalk.) Junior: Did you hear what Mr. Alfred said? Laura: Yeah, he said he had to go home and recharge his batteries. Why would he say that? Junior: I don't know. I've got a toy with rechargeable batteries. It's my robot. Laura: Do you think Mr. Alfred is a...? Junior: I don't know. Laura: He talks kinda funny. Junior: And he's kinda stiff, kinda like my... (gasps) robot! Laura: Should we tell anyone? Junior: No, we better keep it to ourselves. Rumor Weed: (Off-screen) Keep what to yourselves? Laura: Who said that? Rumor Weed: (Off-screen) Hey, over here! The weed! (the Rumor Weed is shown) Keep what to yourselves? Laura: You're a talking weed! Rumor Weed: I'm a talking weed, you're a talking carrot. Your point was? So, go on. Tell me what it is you're keeping to yourselves. Junior: It's about Mr. Alfred, but we can't tell you anymore. Rumor Weed: Listen, sprout! Did your parents ever teach you to share? Junior: Well, yes, but- Rumor Weed: Then share with me! I'm a good friend of Albert's! Laura: Alfred. Rumor Weed: Alfred. I ask, because I care. Laura: Well, we learned something about Mr. Alfred today. Rumor Weed: Yeah? What is it? Junior: We think Mr. Alfred... Rumor Weed: Yeah? Junior: Is a robot! Rumor Weed: No! (Junior and Laura nod) He looks so natural! He's a good robot. Laura: You won't tell anyone, will you? Rumor Weed: Hey, I'm not like you guys. I've got roots. I'm not going anywhere! Your secret's staying right here! (Junior and Laura look at each other, while the Rumor Weed smiles, before the screen irises out. Scene switches to the neighborhood shot from "Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space!", before cutting to the backyard where Percy Pea is bouncing a soccer ball on his head.) Rumor Weed: (Off-screen) Psst! Did you hear about Mr. Alfred? Percy: (Soccer ball hits Percy on the head) What? Rumor Weed: Mr. Alfred! The guy who came to class today! Percy: Yeah? Rumor Weed: He's a robot! Percy: (gasps) Aren't robots dangerous? Rumor Weed: I don't know. Did you hear that? Percy: Uh, yeah, I think I did. Rumor Weed: So then, Alfred is a dangerous robot! Percy: (gasps) Oh my! Rumor Weed: Woah, thanks for the tip! (Screen irises out on Percy, before irising in to show Mr. Nezzer and Dad Carrot in the backyard, where Mr. Nezzer is barbecuing a steak on the grill.) Rumor Weed: (Off-screen) Did you hear the about Alfred? Mr. Nezzer: Huh? A weed! In my yard! Rumor Weed: Yeah, yeah, yeah, but did you hear about Alfred? Mr. Nezzer: Well, what about Alfred? Rumor Weed: It turns out, that he's really a dangerous robot! Mr. Nezzer: Alfred? Rumor Weed: Uh-huh. Everybody's talking about it. Mr. Nezzer: You don't say? Dad Carrot: Hey, I just read a book where dangerous robots took over the world. Mr. Nezzer: (gasps) You don't think Alfred...? Dad Carrot: He is on the library board. Rumor Weed: (gasps) Today the library! Tomorrow- Mr. Nezzer: The world! (Rumor Weed smiles again, before the screen irises out on her again. Scene switches to show Alfred and Larry in the garden.) Alfred: Nothing lifts the spirit more than an afternoon dabbling in the horticultural arts. Larry: *sniffs* I couldn't agree more, Alfred. (Camera shows a petunia in the garden.) Alfred: Oh, sweet, sweet petunia, may your bloom be a beacon of hope for all who tread these grassy hills. (Alfred smells the flower, before the phone rings, interrupting him.) Alfred: I'll get it. (Alfred leaves to answer the phone, leaving Larry alone, who looks before becoming angry.) Larry: Hey! You're a weed! (Scene switches to show Rumor Weed now strangling the petunia.) Rumor Weed: That's right, but did you hear about Alfred? Larry: Oh, Alfred's gonna be mad! He hates weeds in his flowerbed! Rumor Weed: Yeah, but, did you hear about Alfred? Larry: You better get out of here, before Alfred comes back! Rumor Weed: You're not listening to me! Did you hear- oh nevermind! Alfred: (Off-screen) Master Larry! It's the Mayor! She says it's urgent! Larry: I'll be right there! (to Rumor Weed) I gotta go. Hold that thought. (Larry leaves the garden, leaving the angry Rumor Weed behind, before coming through the door.) Larry: Alfred! There's a huge weed in your flowerbed! I told it to leave. Alfred: Oh dear, well wait'll you hear what the Mayor has to say. (Alfred hands the phone to Larry, who sits on the chair.) Larry: Hello, Mayor. This is Larry. (Scene splits to show Mayor Blueberry on the phone.) Mayor Blueberry: Yes, 'allo, Larry. Listen, I need you to get Larry-Boy here. Larry: Well yeah sure, but why didn't you call him with the Larry Signal? Mayor Blueberry: Because it's daytime. You can't see it in the daytime. Larry: Good point. (to Alfred) Alfred, make a note of that! (Alfred nods) Mayor Blueberry: Tell him we need his help. There are weeds! Terrible weeds popping up all over Bumblyburg! They are saying very strange things about your friend, Alfred. I don't believe them, but some of our citizens are getting worried. What's worse though, they are ruining the lawns and gardens of our fair city: Larry, if Larry-Boy cannot stop them, our property values will plummet, and our homes will be left with nothing! Can you find him? (Split-screen ends as Larry looks at Alfred, who nods and smiles, before Larry also smiles as well.) Larry: Don't worry about a thing, Mayor! Help is on the way! (hangs up) Alfred, we've got some gardening to do! (Alfred smiles, before the scene switches to the Larrymobile zooming out of the Larry Cave, as music starts to play. Scene switches to back in Mr. Nezzer's yard, where he is still barbecuing, before being confronted by the Rumor Weed again.) Rumor Weed ( singing): Have you heard the one about Alfred? A dangerous robot I'm told! He's got lasers for eyes, and a microchip brain! And his skin is terribly cold. Mr. Nezzer: We heard the one about Alfred. It's strange. Dad Pea: Amazing! Dad Carrot: But true! Mr. Nezzer: But now that we heard about Alfred, we'd like to hear more about you. Rumor Weed: (gasps) Moi? (Mr. Nezzer, Dad Carrot, and Dad Pea nod.) Rumor Weed: I'm a Rumor Weed, I'm a Rumor Weed. A tiny little story is all I need to make a big mess, I'm a Rumor Weed. (Larry-Boy arrives at the yard while carrying a weed eater.) Larry-Boy: Alright, Alfred! I am executing Plan A. Alfred: Yes, good luck, Master Larry! (Larry-Boy starts up the weed eater, but the Rumor Weed is unaffected.) Larry-Boy: Uh, I'm gonna... I'm gonna try Plan B! Alfred: Alright, trying Plan B! (Larry-Boy leaves, before the song resumes.) Mr. Nezzer: So what is a rumor? Rumor Weed: It starts as a story. Maybe it's true, maybe not. But once you repeat it, it's hard to defeat it! Now look at the mess that you got! All three: Uh-huh! Rumor Weed: Yeah, Alfred's a robot! Everyone knows! The story is all over town. We Rumor Weeds know how a rumor can grow just like a big weed in the ground! I'm a Rumor Weed! All three: Yes, it's true! Rumor Weed: I'm a Rumor Weed! All three: Oo, oo, oo! Rumor Weed: A tiny little story is all I need to make a big mess, I'm a Rumor Weed! (Larry-Boy returns while carrying a pair of gardening shears.) Larry-Boy: Okay, Alfred, I am executing Plan B! Alfred: Yes, Plan B. (Larry-Boy snips the gardening shears, but like with the weed eater, they also do not affect the Rumor Weed, much to everyone's shock.) Larry-Boy: Alfred, I think we have a problem. Alfred: Yes? What's that? Larry-Boy: I can't stop this thing! Alfred: Oh, dear. Larry-Boy, put your Super-Suction Ear down by the weed? Larry-Boy: What? Why? Alfred: I've installed sensors in your plungers that can tell us about the weed's genetic structure. Larry-Boy: Oh, my! Well, here goes. (Larry-Boy brings his Super-Suction Ear down to the Rumor Weed's level.) Rumor Weed: Hello, hello! Testing, one, two, three! Larry-Boy: Alfred! Is it working? Alfred: Yes, yes perfect! Okay, that's enough, Master Larry! You can come back to the Larry-Cave now! Larry-Boy: Um, I'd love to Alfred, but it's got me by the ear! (Scene shows the Rumor Weed having grabbed hold of Larry-Boy's Super-Suction Ear.) Alfred: What? You're a big, strong superhero! Surely you can get away from a little weed! Larry-Boy: (straining) Uh, yeah, you'd think so! But it's kinda strong! (Song starts up again.) Rumor Weed: I'm a Rumor Weed! All three: Yes, it's true! Rumor Weed: I'm a Rumor Weed! All three: Oo, oo, oo! Rumor Weed: A tiny little story is all I need... All three: You better watch out for the Rumor Weed! (The Rumor Weed lets go of Larry-Boy, sending him flying.) Rumor Weed: I'm a Rumor Weed! All three: She's a Rumor Weed! Rumor Weed: I'm a Rumor Weed! All three: Yeah, Rumor Weed! Rumor Weed: A tiny little story is all I need... All three: You better watch out for the Rumor Weed! Rumor Weed: A tiny little story is all I need... All three: You better watch out for the Rumor Weed! (The song ends, scene switches to back at the office, where Cavis returns and meets up with Millward again.) Millward: Good work, Cavis, the data is fascinating! Cavis: (while leaning against a wall) Have you figured out how to stop it? (He walks over to the computer where Millward is examining the plane. There are many of them on the screen.) Millward: Well not yet, but it's extraordinary: it's like no plane I've ever seen... It doesn't fixing into invention! Cavis: Why do we care if the planes fix the wings and the other parts? Millward: No , no... Fixing into invention: inventors built the planes into machine motors, it's how they need electricity. Except these Flying Ace don't do that! Cavis: They don't need energy to have an electricity? Millward: Oh, no! They need LOTS of energy! But they don't get it from wires or sunlight! Cavis: Well, where do they get it? Millward: I can't figure it out, they're feeding off of something, but I don't know what! Look, I've fed the data about the plane into my computer system in geo-synchronise orbit over London: now, wherever a new plane comes back, we can see it here! See? (The computer shows green dots and lines which seem to represent the planes as Cavis looks in shock.) Cavis: London has the measles!! Millward: Uh, no... those are the planes. Cavis: What? They're everywhere! Millward: Yes, and at the rate they're fixing, if we can't find a way to stop them... Cavis: London will be really planey!!! Millward: Oh, it's worse than that! These planes are strong enough to break up sidewalks and smash through brick walls! If we can't stop them, London will be... Cavis: Destroyed!!! (Cavis looks around while accidentally bumping the joystick on the computer.) Millward: No, careful, that's the satellite... Oh my goodness! Cavis: What? Millward: Look, I had the satellite looking at the surface of London, see? (We see the computer starting to shift location as the two look on.) Cavis: Yeah? Millward: When you bumped the control, you told the satellite to look under the ground: now watch! (The two watch intently as the planes seem to link together.) Cavis: They're all connected! (Suddenly, a large red mass of wings appears on the screen as Millward looks on in horror.) Cavis: Wow, what's that big red thing right under London?!? Millward: It could only be one thing... (Cavis starts to freak out as Millward turns to him.) Millward: THE RED BARON!!! (Now he's breathing really fast and with shallow breaths as the camera zooms in on him and Millward back to back.) Millward: How do you kill a plane?! Cavis: I-uh...ooh...uh...I... Millward: YOU GO TO THE ROOT!!! (He's freaking out as we transition to him sitting in the rocket car with Millward above him.) Millward: You've got to take out the Red Baron! Fortunately, I made some modifications to the monoplane that will really come in handy! Cavis: (panicked) I don't know what to do, I don't know what to do! Millward: Don't worry. I've planned out the entire mission. I'll be right here giving you instructions as you need them. (Cavis turns on the engine and we transition to the rotating platform where the rocket car is sitting.) Millward: Remember, London is counting on you. You can do it! (The camera transitions to a shot where the rocket car is in the front of the camera and the rocket car quickly pulls out of the garage.) Millward: I hope. (Camera transitions into the inside of the rocket car where Cavis is sitting.) Millward: Are you up to speed? Cavis: Yes I am. (Camera transitions to the rocket car screen where we see Millward sitting in his chair in the office.) Millward: Alright, use the Rocket 11. (Cavis presses the rocket 11 button and the big rocket comes out of the rocket car and it starts flying in the sky.) Cavis: Okay, this is great but, um, I thought the Red Baron was under the ground. Millward: Yes, that's right. Now you're almost there. Steady, steady! Now, push the green button. Cavis: Huh? Okay. (He pushes the green button and his rocket retracts and the rocket car plummets to the ground.) Cavis: Hey! My rocket! I need these! Millward: Not where you're going, you don't! Cavis: What?! (Cavis and the rocket car are still plummeting.) Cavis: MILLWARD, ARE YOU INSANE?!!? Millward: It's all part of the plan, Cavis. Now, push the blue button. (He pushes the blue button and a thick shell comes out.) Cavis: This better be good! (Green lights turn on next to where Cavis is sitting. We get a new camera shot, and it transitions to the front of the rocket car where part of the shell comes off and we get to see the drills.) Cavis: Goodbye, London! (The drills start turning and the rocket car hits the ground and starts drilling.) Cavis: Millward! I'm, I'm still alive! Millward: Yes, isn't it lovely? Cavis: I'm flying under the ground! Millward: Well, actually, you're boring. Cavis: Well, gee, Alfred, I know i'm not the wittiest of tomatoes, but I... Millward: No, no, not that kind of boring, it's like drilling, it's a boring machine. Cavis: Oh, I see. Millward: Now, I've set coordinates to take you to the sewer system to take you about 50 feet from the plane. Once you break through the tunnel wall, I'll give you more directions. Cavis: Rodger! Millward: I'm slowing you down now so you don't hit the wall too hard. Alfred: Master Larry, are you in the tunnel? Master Larry? Larry-boy: Alright Alfred, i'm in the tunnel. Alfred? Alfred: M-Master Larry, can you hear me? Larry-boy: Alfred, can you hear me? The radio isn't working! Alfred: The sewer walls must be blocking the transmission! That means I can't give him his- Larry-boy: DIRECTIONS! What do I do?! What do I do?! Alfred: What to do, what to do? I must save him! Larry-boy: ALFRED! Alfred: I'm coming Master Larry! Help is on the way! Larry-boy: Okay, I can do this. I am after all a super hero. Oh look! It's just a little one! What was I so nervous about? You've met your match, weed! I'm gonna take you and I'm gonna-. Mother! Alfred: Oh, yes! Officer, I need your help! Larry-Boy is battling a giant weed in the sewer system- Scooter: Aah! The Robot! Larry Boy:C'mon Alfred, what'd you give me? Rumor Weed: How's your ear? Larry-Boy: Huh? How'd you know about that? That's Right! You're connected. Ah! Oh, Alfred, I knew you wouldn't let me down! Rumor Weed: So, did you hear the one about Alfred? Larry Boy: Hasta La Vista, Weedy! Wrong button. Alfred: Everyone! Listen to me! Ah, Mayor, Larry-Boy needs our help! He's- Scooter: Look, Mayor! It's like I told ya! He's got a shiny metal head just like a robot! Mayor Blueberry: You're right! Stand back, evil robot! Alfred: Oh, no. That's my helmet. It keeps my brain safe. Scooter: Your robot brain! Alfred: No! What? No! (Citizens start shouting ) Nezzer: Don't look at his eyes! They're laser beams! Alfred: No, wait! I'm not a robot, I'm British! Larry Boy: I'm warning you, I'm a super- (Larry-Boy gets thrown against the wall by the Rumor Weed) Larry-Boy: Hero. Rumor Weed: Face It! You can't stop this weed! Thanks to your friends up there, I'm getting bigger by the minute! Little Rumor Weed: So, did you hear the one about Alfred? Larry-Boy: Wha-? Man #1: I heard he wants to take over the world! Dad Carrot: I heard there are teenagers inside him that know karate! Woman #1: Our children are in danger! Alfred: No! It's not true! I'm not a robot! Nezzer: It's the robot, he's shaking the world! Alfred: I'm not shaking anything! It's shaking me! Aah! Man #1: Hey, the weed has the robot! Woman #1: Serves him right, the menace! Dad Asparagus: Laura, Junior! What's going on? What's that thing that has Alfred? Junior: It's a big weed, Dad! Didn't you hear? Mr. Alfred is really a dangerous robot with laser-eyes! Dad Asparagus: What? Who said that? Nezzer: It's true! He's gonna take over the world! Dad Asparagus: Now where did you hear that? Nezzer: The weed told me. Yeah, isn't that right? Dad Asparagus: Did you make up this story? Rumor Weed: What? I'm a rumor weed, I never make anything up. I heard it from two very reliable sources. Right? Kids? Dad Asparagus: Junior, Laura? Do you have something to tell me? Laura: Oh. Well, we heard Mr. Alfred tell you that he needed to recharge his batteries. Junior: So, we thought he must be a robot. Right? Dad Asparagus: Oh, kids, that was a figure of speech. Junior: A what? Dad Asparagus: Sometimes, grown-ups say things that really mean something else. When Mr. Alfred said that he needed to recharge his batteries, he really meant that he was tired and needed to go home and rest. That's all. Junior: Oh. Dad Asparagus: Listen, If you hear something about someone that sounds bad, or even just weird, you should ask them about it. Or ask your mom or dad. But don't spread rumors. Even if it's true, God doesn't want us to tell stories that can hurt, he wants us to spread nice words. Junior: So Mr. Alfred isn't a robot. Dad Asparagus: No, Mr. Alfred is a very nice man. Laura: Did you see that? Junior: Yeah! Do you think- Laura: We can save Mr. Alfred by spreading some nice words! Come on! Junior: Hey! Mr. Alfred is a nice man! Scooter: What? The Scary Robot? Junior: He's not a robot, he's a nice man who came to our class to tell us stories. Nezzer: Well, I remember when Alfred helped me out with my dinner party. A scary robot wouldn't do that. Man #1: He helped me change a tire. Woman #1: He carried my groceries for me. Scooter: He helped us with our bake sale. Oh. Everyone: What a nice man! Alfred: Aah! Mayor Blueberry: We're sorry we thought you were a robot. Nezzer: We didn't even ask you if it was true. Alfred: Oh, I forgive you. I forgive you all! Uh, has anyone seen Larry-Boy? Larry Boy: Oh, hey Alfred! Somebody told me you were a robot. Everyone: Shh! Larry-Boy: Is there a flower show? (Camera fades to the Larry Cave where we are greeted by Larry-Boy) Larry-Boy: Hey there, citizens! We really had an adventure today, didn't we? That was a thorny one! I mean once that problem got going, it just spread like a w- Alfred: Master Larry, enough with the puns! Can we please get on with this? Larry-Boy: Uh, sorry. We're back at the Larry Cave to wrap this one up and send you home. Alfred, do you suppose the Bible has anything to say about what happened today? Alfred: As a mater-of-fact, it does. It's coming up on the screen right now. Larry-Boy: Here, take a look at this: "Reckless words pierce like a sword, but the tongue of the wise brings healing." Proverbs 12:18. Hmm. So the Bible says If you're not carefull, your words can hurt people, just like a sword. Alfred: Oh, is that right! Larry-Boy: Junior and Laura didn't mean to hurt Alfred, but they weren't careful with what they said and who they said it to. And it caused big problems. Alfred: But that verse also says that if we use nice words, we can make it all better! We can make people feel good! Larry Boy: Remember, God doesn't want us to tell stories that can hurt, he wants us to spread nice words. And if you can do that, you'll be that hero too! See ya next time! Alfred: Ta-ta!